official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tay-Toh/Concept for new furby
I think there should be a new furby, with multiple color combos (Red, Orange, Yellow, Dark green, Blue, pink, purple, coral, and maybe a special edition gold). I don't really know of a clever name it could have. Maybe just be named after the year it was released like the 1998 and 2012 furbies. I have concept art for this furb. It should have an app that it connects to with Bluetooth as well and also talk to other furbies of it's type. Their eyes should be 320p if they can (each eye is 320 x 320 pixels) with the color capability of the connect. They should have sensors for when you maybe pull it's ear. And it's ears would be able to move up and down while also being able to move back and forth. Like the 2005 furby, it would have several voice commands. It's fur would be very thick and soft. It would have 8 personalities: =1. (Default) Playful= The furby likes to be tickled and pet. It laughs a lot and has a big sense of humor like the furby connect. It's the default personality, and can be re-obtained by tickling it a lot. =2. Nice= The furby doesn't really like being tickled that much, but instead likes to sing and be pet. It hates when you pull on it's ear or tail. It's obtained by petting the furb a lot. =3. Scared= You keep squeezing, tilting, or turning the furby upside down and the furby gets the scared personality and gets scared very easily when hearing noise. It closes it's eyes if it hears a loud noise and tries to cover itself up with it's ears. =4. Mean= This is obtained by pulling on the furby's tail or ears too much. It has an angry voice, and it won't respond to voice commands. In the app, it'll stop giving you gifts and surprises. =5. Musician= The furby has a voice that would sound good when the furby sings. It would be obtained by singing to your furby a lot and the furby would start singing like crazy, start dancing even to scary noises, and be pretty jolly. =6. Happy= This would be obtained by feeding the furby a lot. It wouldn't dance that much, and if you ask it to dance, it would say it's too full to dance and it would rather play. =7. Nerdy= In the app, if you keep watching science videos with the furby, it will eventually get this personality. It will keep talking about science facts and have a command called "Tell me a fact!". =8. Chatty= If you just watch a bunch of videos in the app to entertain the furby, it will get this personality. The furby will always talk about stuff and ask you if it told you about stuff before. The furby 2023 would have, instead of a battery lid, a little flap that clicks into and out of place revealing a USB type C port for you to plug in the furby to charge it. It would have a Lithium Ion battery on the other side of the battery cover which is also able to be popped off for easy replacement. The furby 2023 would be a little bit bigger than the furby connect. The furby 2023's app would have it's own versions of furblings. They resemble the furby connect/boom furblings from their apps except no antennae, holes in their ears, and they look like the furby 2023 (the furbling would look like the furby 2023 but be shorter and have a baby-like appearance, also it would have a functional beak too and not be stuffed, but instead have an AAA battery compartment that clicks in and out of place) and it would be like a combination of the furby connect app in the sense of all the interactivity and the furbling games from the furby boom app. There should also be merch for this furby. There wasn't really merch for the furby connect or even furby boom I'm pretty sure. So first, let's talk about the box. It would have a new furby logo that looks futuristic (seriously though, that hasn't been changed in years and it's probably about time) and the furby would have a sleep mask that also comes in the box. It would also come with some furby clothing depending on the color of the furby in a different box that's inside the main box. It would also come with a carrying case that looks like a bag. There will be screenshots of what this would look like. The clothes would fit furby perfectly, and there would be a big manual in the box. The furby would not only be able to move left, right, up, and down (like a furby connect), but also rotate it's head back and forth (like the furby boom). It would have 3 dances that are selected at random. =Dance 1= The furby will dance like a furby 2012. =Dance 2= The furby will move it's head back and forth. =Dance 3= The furby will dance like a furby connect. =The end of the furby 2023= The furby 2023 would be produced from 2023 to 2027. There would be a new furby (furby 2026). In 2026, a new furby would come like the furby 2023, but with more personalities (a new personality known as Quiet, which would be obtained by not talking to furby a lot. It's like playful but it doesn't talk much and doesn't "rate" the food it eats.) It's eye animations would be slightly tweaked, with higher resolution eyes. The furby would also have the 1 big hexagonal LCD for the eyes split into 2 separate LCD screens. These would be circular and be able to be rotated. It would also have a larger battery than the furby 2023 (about twice as tall or just straight up 2) and it's fur would have a rubber base and would have rubber around the beak and have a rubber band at the botton where the fur is held on. This would be an easily replace-able component if the fur was taken off. The furby would then be water resistant (and the flaps for the battery charger and Li-Ion battery would have rubber rings too). The furby would have a command for it to do math, but you have to teach it in it's new and improved app. If it doesn't know how to do a certain branch of math, it'll say "Hm..." then after a few seconds, an incaccurate answer and say "I think it might be wrong". It would also have another personality where it talks about math nonstop if it kept being asked about math known as Mathematician. The furby's names will no longer be exclusively furbish. You can name it anything you want as long as the name isn't blacklisted (like swear words or stupid so it doesn't say it's stupid or something) or over 25 characters. Only spaces and letters would be allowed (abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ) to avoid A.C.E happening like in the generation 1 pokemon games and the missing no glitch. If it was that bad in a small game, imagine a furby. The furby 2027's eyes would also be partly spherical at 480p. (OLED technology makes this already possible) and have the full spectrum of colors visible to the human eye (around 16.7M). It's main eye color would depend on the color of the furby's fur. So for instance, a purple furby 2027 would have purple eyes. A multi-colored furby would have a mixture of all the colors from the furby model (but a rainbow furby would have gray eyes despite a rainbow combining into white, but the background color would be white, and creepiness is not what you want, so we don't want the BG and FG colors to be the same). The furby app would have food and stuff like the 2012 app, and while the app is active, it's eyes would turn towards the phone/tablet/'computer'. It would have a computer app. New technology would make the gears a lot quieter than the gears of the furby connect. Infact, the gears would probably be silent. Furby connects already mostly do this. Though furby 2012s and older have gears that are extremely noisy. Furby's eyelids won't be the same piece of plastic and so the furby can use one eyelid when it's dancing. Like I explained earlier, the fur would have a rubber base instead of a fabric base so it's water resistant. This also makes it safe to clean without taking off the fur. The beak would be completely sealed unlike the furby connect where you can see the furby's motherboard through the side of the beak. The mouth will just have a little button like the 1998 model had for it's pet sensor to sense the tongue, and it would be connected with wires. There would be a warning not to submerge it, though. But if you like spilled a drink on your furby it would be more or less okay. The furby would cost 50 or more USD, while the 2023 furby now would probably only be around 30 USD due to the technology getting cheaper and also going partially obsolete, and the demand is lower so it's cheaper to build the furby by now. Category:Blog posts